


Sa propre déesse

by malurette



Series: Du côté des femmes [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Goddesses, I'm not sure how to tag this one, Meta, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saori ou Athéna... On lui a juste dit qu'elle était une déesse quand elle était petite et ensuite on l'a laissée se débrouiller avec. Mais naît-on déesse ou le devient-on ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sa propre déesse

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Sa propre déesse  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saint Seiya  
>  **Personnage(s) :** Saori et le concept d'Athéna   
> **Genre :** entre drame et mysticisme  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** o4#o7, « destin » pour 10_choix (table libre)  
>  **Note :** je dois vous avouer que le personnage de Saori, au début du manga, ne me semble pas très cohérent et qu'elle me laisse assez perplexe  
>  **Continuité :** pré- _Sanctuaire_ juste à l'arrivée des premiers Silver Saints  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 1150

Kido Saori était traitée depuis toujours en princesse. De ses premiers jours de vie, nouveau-né choyé comme petite déesse, elle ne garde aucun souvenir conscient, bien sûr. Presque aussitôt, elle s'est retrouvée par hasard bombardée héritière de la richissime Fondation Graad, et élevée pour devenir une petite reine. L'homme qu'elle regardait comme grand-père lui répétait qu'elle serait quelqu'un de très important et sa suite de serviteurs lui passait tous ses caprices.

La grande révélation de ses huit ans a moins bouleversé sa vie que le décès de son grand-père : elle avait toujours su qu'elle était une princesse, une déesse, et l'idée trop lointaine d'avoir à affronter les Forces du Mal l'inquiétait beaucoup moins que la réalité d'affronter le reste de la vie sans son papy adoré. Des administrateurs se chargeaient de gérer sa fortune, des gouvernantes, des suivantes, des précepteurs pour sa vie de tous les jours... et personne pour réellement s'occuper d'elle. Plus personne pour l'aimer. Dans le vide de sa solitude, petite Saori réalisa combien sa vie ne pourrait plus jamais être normale.  
Tout à coup, le joli sceptre qu'on lui fait remettre de la part de son grand-père n'est pas l'attribut d'une princesse adulée qui se fera obéir au doigt et l'œil, mais un bien lourd fardeau pour une petite main d'enfant. Déroutée, ne sachant plus où elle en est, qui elle est vraiment, elle veut d'abord nier cette folie : une déesse de la guerre ? Mais elle ne veut pas aller se battre !  
Mais inexplicablement attirée par le sceptre doré, elle finit par le prendre, le tenir, et sentir un étrange lien l'unir à lui. Ceci lui appartient. Ceci est très spécial. _Elle_ est très spéciale.

À la fois par nécessité de comprendre qui elle est, et par orgueil : si elle est vraiment si spéciale, il faut qu'elle le montre, elle recherche avec avidité cette Athéna de la mythologie grecque. Elle en mettra plein la vue à ses professeurs, qui ne manqueront pas d'être admiratifs devant les centres d'intérêt de la jeune fille. Enfin...   
Elle fait surtout preuve d'obstination, parce que pour l'instant, les informations contradictoires qu'elle récolte ne l'éclairent pas. Déesse des lois et de la justice, de la stratégie et de la guerre noble, des arts, des instituteurs et même des mathématiques ? Et du courage et de l'inspiration aussi. Saori refuse de renoncer. Saori refuse de montrer comme elle est perdue.  
Cette Athéna si mystérieuse se dérobe. On la dit belle. Elle veut bien l'être. Ne pas aimer les massacres inutiles. Très bien, les combats inutiles c'est bon pour ces stupides garçons qui n'ont rien à faire de mieux. Avoir juré que jamais aucun homme ne la toucherait. Encore mieux ! Elle n'en veut sûrement pas.

Elle pense à elle comme à une mère absente qui veille sur elle depuis un au-delà incertain ou à une dame de roman de chevalerie à servir et dans tous les cas elle veut qu'elle soit fière d'elle. Elle veut tout savoir d'elle et l'imiter au mieux.   
Elle apprend les légendes. Elle admire sa sagesse. Elle se désole sur les défaites et se réjouit des victoires, comme si c'était les siennes. Ce sont les siennes !  
Elle conclut qu'elle devra diriger le monde un jour. Ça tombe bien, Grand-père a commencé à faire d'elle une meneuse, une preneuse de décisions, et ses précepteurs sont censés continuer à la guider dans cette voie.

Cette impression persiste des années. Ses guerriers se regroupent l'un après l'autre auprès d'elle, obéissants, et elle lance le plan imaginé par son grand-père : lancer coûte que coûte ce grand tournoi qui sert de paravent à leurs vraies activités, qui devra faire la preuve de leur force et leur dévotion, et qui révélera sa puissance à ses ennemis. Ce sera son premier mouvement, sa déclaration de guerre : elle compte les impressionner, et ensuite...

Et ensuite il apparaît qu'elle est encore une piètre stratège, qu'elle a mal estimé la situation et anticipé les possibilités. Au lieu d'une honte cuisante devant son propre échec, elle éprouve une tristesse profonde à contempler l'empire finalement mortel de son grand-père s'effondrer pièce après pièce. Stoïquement pourtant, elle ne fuira pas.   
Au milieu des ruines de ce qui fut son Colysée, où s'enterrent les derniers lambeaux de son enfance, elle serre le sceptre doré comme on s'appuierait sur une béquille. Où en est-elle ? Quelle déesse est-elle vraiment ? Quelle femme est-elle seulement ?  
Elle prie et prie face à l'immensité mais cette Athéna dont l'image muette a accompagné son enfance ne répond pas. Si réponse il y a à ses questions, c'est en elle qu'elle devra la trouver, et non tombée du ciel.

Ce monde qui devait être à sa charge, pourquoi semble-t-il tourner sans elle ? Le fleuron de sa Fondation, pulvérisé, n'a plus grand' chose à envier à ces endroits du tiers-monde oublié des dieux. Impensable ! Ce monde qu'elle comptait comme acquis n'est plus si sûr ; ce monde qu'elle est censée connaître, qu'elle aime et qu'elle néglige pourtant, comment peut-elle le laisser lui échapper ainsi ?  
Et ces jeunes guerriers censés être à ses ordres, qui se rebellent, qui contestent ses décisions ? Ses si mauvaises décisions... Leurs reproches la touchent plus durement qu'elle ne voudrait. Puisqu'ils sont mérités.

Très bien. Elle a perdu la première manche. Mais pas la guerre !  
Elle est toujours debout. Elle trouvera bien comment contre-attaquer. Elle se battra seule !  
C'est encore par orgueil : parce qu'elle est la seule à faire encore front. Et qu'il faut que quelqu'un le fasse. On ne peut pas laisser la Terre face à ses démons. Qui protégera ce monde si ce n'est elle ?   
Enfin, avec humilité, elle se reconnaît elle-même instrument dans un plan qui la dépasse.  
Ce ne sont pas des monstres qu'elle devra affronter, mais des hommes. Doués de pouvoirs extraordinaires, certes, mais des hommes tout de même, dont elle doit pouvoir comprendre les motivations et les agissements. Elle aussi possède un grand pouvoir, réalise-t-elle juste maintenant : celui de vouloir, vraiment vouloir, changer les choses, et elle s'en sent capable. Avec cette confiance, une nouvelle force envahit son cœur. La présence d'Athéna, devine-t-elle, celle qu'elle a cherchée ailleurs toutes ces années et qu'elle ne découvre qu'aujourd'hui, libérée par la clé de sa nouvelle résolution, son nouvel état d'esprit.

Saori pense encore à « sa » déesse comme à une inconnue à la rencontre de laquelle elle va. En affirmant sa prise sur Niké, elle se sent lui prendre la main et la rejoindre dans la lumière, la chaleur, l'amour. Elle se sent à sa place, elle sait qui elle est, quel est son but, et devine son chemin.  
Elle ne va plus juste faire de son mieux mais faire ce qu'elle doit. Elle a fait taire sa peur et ses incertitudes et embrasse sa destinée.  
Et elle peut devenir cette déesse sans le soutien d'aucune puissance supérieure à laquelle s'adresser encore : son idéal lui suffira.


End file.
